Year 2109
by Pheonix of Metal
Summary: During a long war, the shadow games of Ancient Egypt take a futurisc turn. The YGO gang are brought to the future. They are saved from an attack from Flame Swordsmen by Aset, the holder of the new millenium necklace.


Hey Everybody! It's been awhile since my last story on Fan Fiction. Gomenasai! I got this whole depression thing that had me down for a while. My stories are a little darker than my past ones, which have been humor. I guess that's how it is when you write though. You reflect somehow what is in your heart. So review. Constructive Critisizm, please. Nothing like, _That sucked!_ or _Big Dummyhead_, or _No shido he_!... Yeah... none of that please... Oh yeah! Almost forgot! Idon't own the show ppl! That's why I have to write on this site!

What's up in this chapter:

A dictatorship has been set up all over Asia. The dictator, Taka Shinobi, is keeping the Orient under his oppression, and only a few people know how. Rebel forces try to fight of the evil of Taka, but his forces are too strong. New technology has been made, based on the deul disks of the game Maximillion Pegasus had created over a century before. A new kind of warfare is about to emerge, because the shadow games of Ancient Egypt are about to take a futuristic turn. And Yugi's gang is going to walk right into the middle of it!

**---**

**Year 2109**

_Rebel Mission_

It was new years day of 2109 in Kuala-Lumpur, Malaysia. Most people had the day off. But there were those who were not under the same dictatorship that Malaysia, and most of Oriental Asia, was under. The rebels were secretly headquartered in this city. Rebels from all over the Asian continent flocked here to sign up for the rebel forces.

It was a new years day, but Sensei Goto was training the younger rebels. During training, robots were used, since some students could get very drastic.

"Aset Astarte," he called out. "You're up." A teenage girl stepped apart from the crowd. She wore a blue mini skirt (shorts underneath, you pervs), white fishnets that went up to her knees, and a shirred, white, bandeaux top. She also wore a loose belt that lay lazily on her hips. In the belt were two black things with blue stripes that looked like decorations on her belt. She grabbed them, and they turned into twin katana.

She had black hair, captivating ocean-blue eyes devoid of emotion, and skin tanned from hard work in the sun. This was Aset Astarte.

"I'm still waiting for a robot here," Aset said.

"You're not going to fight a robot," Goto stated. "You're fighting Kasai Setek." Murmurs from the other students began. The only time students were allowed to fight other students was when they reached a high level of training. And another thing was, she was against Setek, a blue-eyed brunette who nearly always wore blue and black. Kasai Setek had been at that level for two years now, and it seemed that he would never meet his match. This fight would be like a right of passage for Aset.

Her opponet walked up to her. If it was any other guy, the other girls would be cheering her on. Girls usually did that for other girls. But not for Setek. He was… handsome, she'd admitt. And it was rumored his was the heir to a big fortune. He was wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and a silver-colored chain on his left side. His choice weapon was a single, blue katana.

They bowed to each other.

"Commence the fight!" Sensei Goto said. Setek made the first move. He tried to strike her straight on, but she blocked him with her katana.

"Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" she asked, being able to fight him off. She then jumped behind him.

"I'm sorry," he said turning around. "I usually don't remember my manners," he attacked again, "when I'm fighting." She blocked him, then transforming her katana back to their miniature form, back-flipped twice. She then returned them to regular katana size.

"It's ok," she said. She then got into a stance. "I guess 'Save the best for last' then?" He came forward trying to attack her. She used ba gua, a martial art that she had picked up the past year, to dodge every move. She somehow ended up behind him, and hit both of his shoulders, right on the pressure points located there.

Setek fell, but only momentarily. He was on one knee, but raised his katana to attack. She caught the it in between her katana.

He made her loose control of one of her katana, and it flew to the side. Now it was Aset's small sword against his larger one.

"Oh, look," he said mockingly, "You match your weapon. You're both puny." Aset smirked.

"Strength is not measured by size," she said, slightly scratching his arm. "But by the size of one's strength." (Yay! Xiaolin Showdown quote!)

"That's enough!" Sensei Goto said. One touch with a weapon was enough for a win. "Aset is the victor." Aset and Setek bowed to each other.

He whispered, "One weak scratch on the arm? And you consider that a victory?" They both stood straightened up. "I hate that you're even considered to be in the same class as me." He walked passed her. She turned around with wide eyes.

_What is that guy's problem?_

"I can't believe you beat him!" a crowd of her friends said. She continued looking at him. "How's it feel to be queen of the trainees?"

"Huh?" she uttered. She snapped out of her thinking and turned to them. "It's okay, I guess."

"Okay?" Junho, a blonde-haired teen that she had known for a long time, asked. He personally hated Setek's guts (sarcastic: Wow, I wonder who that could be based on). "Are you kidding me? You should feel on top of the world right now!" he yelled. _I should,_ Aset told herself. _But why do I feel like the looser?_

:::Our time, Japan:::

"So what should we do today?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba shrugged. They were about to turn the corner, when Kaiba saw Ishizu Ishtar with her family and Yugi's gang. _Shoot!_ Kaiba tought to himself. He grabbed his brother.

"You know what?" Kaiba said. "I think there's a new pizza place back there. You wanna go?"

"Actually," Mokuba answered. "I kinda want ice cream. Let's go to Cold Stone." _That's where the Ishtars and Yugi's cheerleaders were_, he said in his mind.

"I think they sell ice cream at the new place, too," Kaiba responded, dreading the thought of meeting with the puppy who probably ends up at the Finals of tournaments by dumb luck, Ms. Preppy-spread-joy-sunshine-and-happiness, the crazy, somehow naturally blonde, (did I mention?) crazy Egyptian, and their older brother whose head is so shiny, you might go blind from the reflection of the sun. Oh, and of course, the mad woman soothesayer. She was beautiful, but all the talk about Egyptian fairy tales could drive him crazy. What a waste. Great body, just no mind.

"But Coldstone is so…"

"Hey Kaiba!" a chipper voice said behind him. Kaiba turned around. It sounded like Yugi. Then Kaiba looked down and found him.

"Hey Yugi!" Mokuba greeted for the both of them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Tea's in line buying all of us Coldstone," he answered. "She wanted me to get some of her money for her." He opened the door of the sky blue Volkswagon next to them. "You guys wanna join us?"

"Can we?" Mokuba pleaded, turning to his older brother. _Here comes the face_ the CEO of KaibaCorp thought. Mokuba gave him those puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright!" he gave in. "Just stop groveling." Mokuba jumped up and down. "And promise me one thing."

"Sure thing, bro," the younger said. "What is it?"

"Never," Kaiba commanded, "Do the face." He added in his mind, _it reminds me too much of Joey Wheeler_. His brother was quick to agree.

They walked to the tables where Yugi's friends were sitting.

"Aw, Yugi," Joey said. "Whydya go bring Kaiba for?" Mai slapped him upside his head. "Ow! Woman! What was that for?" Seto Kaiba shook his head. He took a seat across from Ishizu. He didn't completely believe in her words about fate, but the thing of the Pharaoh wasn't as hard to believe since that trip to the big sandbox, a.k.a Egypt.

"Kaiba," she said calmly.

"Ishizu," he acknowleged her. Marik turned to her. He started talking to her in Arabic. Kaiba was a bit rusty in Arabic, not having to practice it since Gozaburo last made him study it.

"You guys remind me of Newman and Jerry Seinfield," he said. "Imagine Kaiba in a mail delivery uniform." Ishizu stifled a laugh.

"He probably knows what your saying, you know that?" she replied in Japanese. Marik turned his head toward Kaiba.

"_Wakarimasuka_?" Marik asked apprehensively. "Do you understand?" Kaiba smirked and nodded. Marik looked down.

"I'm going to find our brother now," he said, walking away in defeat. Ishizu turned back to Kaiba.

"Jerry," Kaiba said, the smirk still on his face.

"Newman," she countered with a similar facial expression. Joey yelled, interrupting the only known moment Seto Kaiba was being human toward someone, other than his brother of course.

"Does anyone have a penny?!" he yelled. "Yo, Kaiba! I know you got at least one!" Kaiba growled. His younger brother took out his wallet and searched for one.

"Here ya go!" Mokuba said, tossing the penny to him. Joey caught it. Standing on the rim of the fountain outside the Coldstone, he closed his eyes and made a wish on the penny. _I'd like to know what it would be like in our other lives_. A wish that was simple enough. But as the saying goes, be careful what you wish for.

"Does anyone else see a really bright light?"

:::2109, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia:::

"Aset, Setek," Sensei Goto called. "Junho, as well. I wish to have a word with you." As the other trainees left, they walked up to Sensei Goto. His expression was serious. Junho and Aset exchanged glances of concern. Goto smiled wistfully at Aset and Setek. "That was some fight, you two."

Bowing, they answered together, "Thank you, Sensei."

"I have called you all together because of a grave matter," Goto continued. "You are all about to be assigned a mission that could very much endanger your lives. In our last major battle, we lost many soldiers. Also, we have lost communications with the other rebel bases. We need you to bring back some recruits from the other bases, which means going out in enemy territory."

"Who are these other recruits?" Setek asked. Goto pressed a button on a watch-like device on his wrist. It showed holographic pictures of the other recuits.

"You will receive more information about them later," Goto stated. "But another thing has come up. In that same battle, we gained possession of something called the "millenium items." We have not been able to decipher their purpose or obtain all of them, but we think you will be up to the challenge." He brought out three items: the necklace, the rod, and the ring. He gave Aset the necklace, Setek the rod, and Junho the ring.

"I don't get why we must be assigned to each other," Setek remarked, arms crossed. Goto smiled.

"That's the beauty of this mission," he said. "You will have to realize each other's strengths, as well as your own." He brought three more items. Each was in the form of a watch. "These are prototypes of new deuling disks. They allow a deulist's monsters to materialize. Of course, there are a few kinks. But they will come in handy since the opposing army has less impressive prototypes. And you will be able to attack with your monsters. Go ahead. Try them out."

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Setek called.

"Dark Magician!" Aset summoned.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon!" shouted Junho. Goto nodded his head in approval.

"Your are all ready for this assignment," he proclaimed.

:::2109, Somewhere over the South China Sea:::

Junho crossed his arms as he sat on a chair. He was annoyed that he didn't get to drive and Aset and Setek did, although battle planes where his specialty.

"How come I don't get to drive?" he whined. Aset and Setek laughed.

"Because you didn't call shot gun," Setek answered.

"No, that's not why," Aset insisted. "Because it's alphabetical order. Aset Astarte, Setek Kasai, then Junho Kim."

"Hey," Setek interrupted her, "Have you read up on what we're supposed to do?"

"Yeah," Aset replied. "The recruits we're supposed to pick up are Aton Moro—who's in charge of another millenium item, and has mad battling and deuling skills, and Teresa Graham, a _mestiza_ whose the youngest graduated doctor in the Orient. We might come across a few American troops."

"What about the millenium items?" Junho asked. Aset shrugged.

"There's not much info on them," she informed them. "There are seven of them: the puzzle, the rod, the ring, the necklace, the scales, the key, and the eye. Our side has the puzzle, the rod, the necklace, and the ring. There's not much to say other than that, but…"

"But what, Aset?" Junho inquired of his friend with a concerned look. She smiled sadly.

"I just have this weird feeling," she said, slightly above a whisper, "Like I've seen them before, like I've had this neklace on my neck before," she reached for the pendant on the necklace. She looked at the millenium ring around Junho's neck. Somehow, she felt sad. She looked at the rod on Setek's built, and it reminded her of a feeling when she lost her family and almost everyone she had loved. Memories of lost love.

"Maybe the feeling's not weird," Setek cut short of her thoughts, "just you." She shook her head.

"I'm going to take a bath or something," Aset announced. "It's going to be a while until we reach Ho Chi Minh City." She got up, and turned to her childhood friend Junho. "You can take over as co-pilot for now." He punched his arm through the air.

"Yes! Finally!"

Aset walked down the hallways of the ship (like the stargate kind of ship, not yo-ho, pirates ahoy kind of ship).

"_Just know Mahado, in my vision, you do return." Isis said this sadly._

_Ishizu spoke"Don't tell me you've forgotten us already." "How could I forget three freaks that turned my tournament into a circus?" Same old Kaiba._

Why was she plagued with memories that didn't belong to her?

---

The quotes are probably not that accurate. I haven't actually watched the episodes that have them...So Review! Here's a little background info behind Aset.

**Name**: Aset Astarte

Aset is another version of Isis; Astarte another version of Ishtar. So, in other words, Ishizu got to keep her name. Oh, so if you haven't figured it out yet AsetIshizu, SetekSeto Kaiba, JunhoJoey, AtonAtem, TeresaTea.

**Country of Origin**: Philippines

Background: Aset Astarte came from the Astarte Hacienda. Her family was in charge of the sugarcane plantation, but at the start of the war, the Hacienda, which was not a wealthy estate in the first place, fell into despair. Her family finally lost the hacienda when she was 14, and an army captain tricked Aset into thinking that he would help her. He even let her younger sister, Irena, tag along. But in reality, he was selling her to a "friend" of his as a prostitute. She ran away with her little sister, but a social worker took Irena away from her. Blaming herself of her family's losses, she joined the rebel forces to help stop the dictator that had taken away everything.

She went to a school in a nearby town when living in the hacienda, where she met Kim Junho, who came to the Philippines for the cheap education. They became friends, and when she had no where to go after her sister was taken away, she went to his dorm, only to find him beat up by his racist room mates. They got whatever money they had, packed a few clothes, and reached a rebel base. They were sent to Kuala-Lumpur, however, because of Aset's advanced fighting skills and Junho's knowledge as a mechanic.

**Fun Facts**: Aset has random bursts of different languages. She picked up many languages growing up and training at the rebel bases. She usually does this in extreme pressure, and it usually comes out Pilipino and Spanish. She picked up Korean from Junho, Fookien and Fujian from movies, Japanese from anime, and Mandarin from other trainees in Malaysia. She of course knows English, after studying it in school, as Filipino students are required to learn

She also had dreams of the lives of Isis (Aishizu) and Ishizu (Isis) when she was younger. But she blocked them out, as she did with many feelings and memories of her painful past.

Aset had a huge crush on Setek, but after seeing a relationship with him would never sprout, she "forced" herself not to like him anymore by making herself take more notice of her best friend, Junho.


End file.
